The Witch
by BraveDragonof214
Summary: I'm still up and thought you might enjoy this. Hiccup is one of the Heirs the Queen invited for the event. may have typos. One Shot with possible Sequel.


**I've**** had this in my Doc since the beginning of the year. only fixed a few things like capitalization. Review if you'd like the second part which isn't done but was also in my doc since the beginning of the year :)**

* * *

><p>"Fergus. They've all accepted." Merida and the king look to the queen. "The four clans. They accept."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hiccup. I need to talk to you." Hiccup looked up from writing in the dragon book.<p>

"Yeah dad?" Hiccup said.

"We got a letter from the queen to king Fergus. You know who I'm talking about?" Hiccup nodded. "Well, it was an invitation for a contest for their daughter's hand."

"What!" exclaimed Hiccup startling toothless.

"And I've accepted."

"What!"

* * *

><p>Hiccup grunted. It had been a whole day of agony and torture. His dad made him tell toothless to stay here and if that wasn't enough, they were going only with a small group of men. None of Hiccups friends were allowed to come. Astrid took him in a hug.<p>

"Will you lose? For me?" She whispered in his ear,

"I can't make any promises." Astrid pushed back. Tears clear in her eyes. Snotlout came up and punched Hiccup on the back.

"I can't believe you're going to marry." He said. "Well. Good luck!" He jumped on hook fang and flew off.

"Ug. Is he ever going to learn?" Astrid sighed with a roll of her eyes. "If you win there's gonna be at least a three year wait till you're old enough to legally marry."

"Don't remind me." Stoic came over,

"Ready son?" He asked.

"Is that a tough question?" Hiccup joked. Stoic laughed. Goober walked over.

"The groups ready Stoic." Stoic nodded and grabbed Hiccups arm and started dragging him to the ship. Followed closely by Gobber. Hiccup waved half heartedly to Astrid before he was lead down into the ship. Astrid waved back and kept waving till the ship was nothing but a dot in the horizon.

* * *

><p>When they got there it was a horrible wait. Hiccup slouched his shoulders as the king and queen walked onto the thrones. He saw Merida take some bright red hair out of the strange thing on her head before her mother stuffed it back in. only for Merida to take it out again. That made hiccup giggle softly. The king got up. Struggled to say a speech then he repeats what the queen says.<p>

"Clan mackintosh!" he quickly blocked it out. "Island of berk!" hiccup froze when his island was called and he gulp. No one will believe his father. His father grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

"This here, my only son Hiccup." As expected everyone laughed. "My son." Stoic continued, "Saved our island from the dragons."

"By doing what? It sure doesn't look like he could kill a fly!" someone yelled. Everyone laughed at that.

"No he didn't kill them. He trained them." The whole hall went silent and Hiccup saw Merida's eyes go wide. Then everyone laughed.

"Yeah funny." Said the leader of one clan. After a talk between Hiccups dad and the other clan leaders a fight Brock out. Hiccup dodges a punch and took the chance and started running for the door. When he got there it was blocked. He saw the stairs near there and ran for them. At the top he looked down and saw the queen dragging his dad and the others including her husband up to the thrones by their ears. Hiccup sniggered at the sight of his dad. The queen started talking but Hiccup was watching Merida. When her mother said that the princess would choose the competition she jumped up and yelled,

"Archery! Archery! I choose. Archery." Hiccup rolled his eyes. He was never good at archery. Maybe he could get away?

* * *

><p>He walked through the hall and found an unlocked door. He looked in and saw a neat bow and a set of arrows along with a sword. He closed the door behind him and crawled under the bed. He heard footsteps and his heart started pounding in his chest. He heard the door open and a mutter.<p>

"Oh mother is going to regret following tradition." It was the princess. He swallowed and his heart stopped. She had stopped moving and said, "Who's there?" then to Hiccups horror, she looked under the bed. Straight at him. Right in the eye. "What you doing here?" she asked not taking her eyes off him.

"Uh-uh." He stuttered. Surprisingly she laughed at this.

"I get it. Your dad forced you to do this like mum did to me and your hiding from embarrassment." Hiccup looked up to her.

"She's forcing you into marriage?" she nodded,

"Might as well forget about hiding. Your daddy's coming up. A man from your island saw you come in here." Hiccup slammed his fist on the ground,

"Please save me." she laughed quietly and nodded. He mouthed his thanks before she stretched up and Hiccup heard two pairs of feet coming toward them.

"Merida dear, have you seen the hair to the berkains? He came in here." Hiccup heard the queen's voice,

"You mean that dragon trainer heir? No." hiccup heard his dad sigh and cringed. He knew this was embarrassing his father but he didn't want to embarrass him more by trying to shot an arrow.

"Are you sure. His father says he's good at finding a place to hide." Stoic looked to the ground. Then he saw something glint. And he smiled. Bent down. And looked in the eyes of his son. He grabbed his arm and Merida groaned,

"Sorry hiccup, I tried." Hiccup half shrugged as his father dragged him out.

"Come Merida." The queen grabbed her arm.

"Just a sec mum, I want to see my sword for the last time." Her mother smiled thinking her daughter had decided to get rid of her death weapons. She left.

"What were you thinking son? Just walking into the princess room like that?" stoic asked his son once out of earshot of the queen.

"I didn't know it was her room dad." Hiccup pleaded.

"There's no time to argue. We need to get you ready for the tournament." Hiccup groaned.

* * *

><p>It was time. They had started off with the fat non English one and he was about to shoot. Hiccup looked at Merida and they made eye contact. She tapped her foot and he looked. It was the set of arrows and the bow. He looked back up and she winked. He sighed. She was the heir to her clan and she must be good at archery. She's going to shoot for her own hand! He looked at the boy as skinny as him who was trying to shoot but the arrow kept going away from the bow. He shot after the kings scream. And hit the red circle. Hiccup gulped. He loaded the arrow. He aimed for the red circle. And shot. With all the strength he had. The crowd went silent.<p>

Then the crowd Brock into a huge applause. He didn't know how he did it but the arrow hit the middle and even went through the back a little.

"I am Merida, first born and heir to the throne. And I'll be shooting for my own hand." Hiccup looked over and saw Merida shoot twice. Booth hit the two red circles. She got to the one of the skinny boys, concentrated. And shot. It split the arrow in two. She came to hiccups side and aimed once more. "Gosh, good shot." She murmured in concentration. Hiccup dare not say anything to break her concentration so he'd win. She shot and you hear the thunk as her arrow hits the wooden pool behind it. Hiccup smiled. She won for her own hand. Hiccup took the moment all the attention was drawn to Merida and ran for the forest to their left. He knew he would get lost but he didn't care. He never liked being the center of attention. He ran and ran until he came to this clearing with giant stones around it. Then he saw a blue light in the middle. A wisp! He'd only heard stories. He followed.

He came to this house in the woods and, after breathing in, opened the door. It was a weird place. A big pot in the middle.

"What are you doing here!" someone said from the left of the pot.

"I-I followed the wisps."

"You're lucky you're the first the season to say so. If someone came saying they followed the wisps which I know is true because I saw one disappear and you were there. I give them a free whatever." Hiccup thought.

"Could you give me a spell?"

"What kind of spell?"

"One that won't be permanent?"

"Depends on the spell young one." Hiccup thought.

"Can you make a spell that will make me invisible for a day?"

"Of course!" she threw many things including a lock of hiccups hair into the pot. Then she took out,

"A cake?" hiccup asked.

"Yep. You may eat it now if you like." Hiccup nodded and a fork appeared next to the cake. He took a piece and chewed it carefully. "Good good, I can only see your head." Hiccup looked down. He saw him. Guess it only worked with people looking at him. He took another piece then the old lady throw it back in the pot and it sizzled to nothing. She ushered him out.

As Hiccup was walking through the forest and making no noise it was easy to hear a crack of a twig and see a wisp. Then he looked closer. It was Merida. Covered in mud. He followed. They ended up at the witch's house. She went in and he followed. It was a wood carving shop full of bears carved from, well, wood.

He followed Merida cursing himself for taking that spell and wishing she could see him right now. Maybe the spell didn't work with hearing?

"Merida!" he exclaimed. Nothing of course.

**Side note: I'm not doing the whole movie, but you know what happens except random parts in your head hiccup will gasp when seeing the queen like a bear and giggle when seeing the boys. Then it comes to a whole day and night, when he finds out the spell he ate, may be permanent…. Drop off. Hiccups crying because he may never be seen again and Merida is crying because she's afraid her mother may stay a bear and it was too late….**

Hiccup robbed his eye and looked over to Merida in the center of the stone circle hugging her mother bear with the tapestry draped over her. He noticed his father, of all, looking around. He had a worried look on his face. Darn I wish I hadn't trusted that witch! Hiccup thought. Hiccup knew his father was worried about him not the queen. He heard a gasp and looked over. The queen! She was human! The three had there reuniting and then Stoic stood forward.

"I need your help your highness." She looked up,

"Yes?"

"My son is missing."

That's it!

"Hiccup?" asked Merida, "The last I saw was him smiling at me when I shot my arrow through his." The queen glared at the memory.

"I saw someone enter the woods!" exclaimed one leader.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Fergus. Oh no. come on, come on, think! He saw goober at the back of their group and smiled. Lifting his left foot and hoping the best. He kicked goober square in his rear. To hiccups delight he felt it.

"OWCH!" he screamed, "Who did that?!" he exclaimed catching everyone's attention.

"What is it goober?" stoic asked goober when he ran to the front of the group.

"Someone kicked me in the rear!" hiccup ran after him and did it again. This time everyone saw none go near goober and he screamed again. "OWE!" hiccup giggled. "Who giggled just now?" asked goober looking around. Wait. He heard?

"It's me!" he yelled. Goober, Stoic, Merida, the Queen and Fergus gasp.

"Hiccup? Where are you?" asked Merida.

"I'm here! Right in front of you! The witch tricked me as well! I need to find a way to become visible again." Stoic took out a piece of fabric and hiccup knew what he was about to do. Stoic through the fabric in the direction of the voice and hiccup caught it. everyone gasped.

"By the mother of thor." Stoic murmured.


End file.
